TRUST ME
by Official SHime
Summary: B.A.P -Moon Jongup / Choi Junhong [ZELO] JongLo Couple - Maknae Team/ BoysLove/ Rate T/Happy Reading


**_TRUST ME_**

 ** _B.A.P_**

 ** _JONGUP / ZELO [JUNHONG]_**

 ** _-JONGLO-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy Reading~_**

"Hyung aku lapar ~"-Junhong yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, sehabis tidur siang langsung duduk di dekat Jongup yang tengah asik bermain game.

Disenderkannya kepala dengan surai pirang itu di bahu Jongup. Sepertinya Junhong masih mengantuk, dan terbangun karena alasan lapa ? mungkin saja.

"Masakan Himchan hyung yang tadi masih ada, kau tinggal menghangatkannya saja"

"tapi aku ingin makan di luar hyung~"-Junhong merajuk dan melihat raut wajah Jongup yang kini tengah serius memainkan gamenya.

"kau bisa pergi dengan manajer hyung"-Saran Jongup. Karena member yang lain tengah sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri-sendiri, entah itu tidur siang, latihan ataupun main game seperti yang tengah di lakukannya.

Junhong nampak kecewa dengan ucapan Jongup. Tidak seperti ekspektasinya kalau Jongup pasti akan menemaninya makan diluar. Well, jangan terlalu berharap Junhongie~, Hyung terkasih mu itu sepertinya lebih maniak game dari pada maniak dirimu (?). Heol !

Junhong pun bangun dan mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Jongup. "kau banyak berubah hyung"-ucapnya sebelum beranjak pergi dari sisi Jongup.

Jongup yang mendengar perkataan Junhong itu pun menghentikan aksi bermain gamenya dan melihat punggung Junhong yang menjauh darinya.

.

* * *

.

Disinilah Junhong sekarang. Tengkurap di atas sofa di ruang santai yang terdapat jendela kaca besar sehingga dapat langsung melihat pemandangan diluar sana yang sangat indah.

"apa maksudmu aku banyak berubah ?"-Jongup ternyata mengikutinya dan duduk di sofa lain tak jauh darinya.

Junhong mendengus sebelum menjawab "Tak tau"-jawabnya kesal.

"Junhong-ah, hyung sedang bicara padamu. Lihat hyung"

"bicara saja, aku mendengarnya"-bukannya melihat Jongup, Junhong kini malah berkutat dengan benda pintar berbentuk persegi itu

"kau harus memperhatikan orang yang mengajak mu bicara"-Jongup merebut ponsel Junhong.

"begitukah ? lalu apa hyung tadi memperhatikanku ? kurasa tidak. Iya kan ?"

 _SKAKMAT !_

"Junhong-ah –"

Junhong mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan melihat jendela besar di depannya yang memperlihatkan pemandangan sunset di sore hari.

"kau dulu sangat peduli padaku hyung, tapi sekarang hanya untuk menemaniku makan saja kau tidak mau"-Junhong tersenyum kecut.

"bukan tidak mau, aku hanya sedikit sibuk Junhong-ah"

"Sibuk ? kau hanya bermain game hyung !"-Junhong tidak menyangka akan alasan konyol Jongup yang mengatakan kalau dirinya sibuk. Tidak bisa di percaya, 'Jongupie Hyungnya' benar-benar berubah. Junhong menangis bahkan sampai terisak.

Jongup menyesali ucapan yang keluar dari mulut bodohnya itu. "Junhong-ah maafkan hyung"

"jawab aku, apa hyung masih menyayangiku ?"

"kau ini bicara apa ?"

"jawab saja hyung !"-Junhong menuntut.

"Ya. Aku masih mencintaimu dan menyayangimu"

"sebagai adikmu ?"

 _Chuu~_

Bukannya menjawab, Jongup malah mencium Junhong begitu saja. Junhong yang di cium secara tiba-tiba pun merasa terkejut dan sempat ingin menarik diri dari ciuman itu, namun pelukan di pinggangnya dan lumatan kecil yang di lakukan Jongup membuatnya merasa nyaman dan membuatnya memejamkan matanya. Junhong Kalah ! Jongup terlalu luar biasa untuknya.

 _'_ _emhhh emmhhh ckkmpphh'_

Ciuman mereka terlepas. Belum ada lima menit, dan mereka sudah terengah-engah. Ya, mereka hanya belum terbiasa berciuman dalam waktu yang lama seperti para hyungnya. Lol.

"maafkan aku hyung"

"kau percaya pada hyung sekarang ?"-Jongup mengusap bibir cherry yang basah milik Junhong.

Junhong pun mengangguk dan mencium pipi Jongup.

" Aku mencintaimu Jongupie hyung"

"Love you more Junhongie"

Dan Jongup kembali menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Ciuman dan bahkan lumatan yang entah dari mana mereka belajar itupun kembali terjadi.

 _'_ _euunghh eemmhh'_

 _'_ _kruuukkk'-_ dan tidak sepantasnya suara perut (?) itu berbunyi ditengah pergumulan mulut dari dua anak yang nampak polos tersebut.

 _"_ _ckmmphh'-_ Keduanya segera melepas pagutan bibir mereka untuk melihat satu sama lain dan tertawa bersama.

"ku kira kau sudah kenyang balas memakanku"-Jongup tersenyum menggoda Junhong dengan kalimat 'memakanku' (?)

"hyung~~"-Junhong mempoutkan bibirnya dan pipinya mulai memerah.

"aku benar-benar lapar"-lanjuatnya manja pada Jongup.

"jja bersiap-siaplah, kita makan di luar"-Jongup mengusap pipi Junhong dan mengelus surai pirang itu sekilas.

"yeyy ! OK !"-Junhong mengecup bibir Jongup sekilas sebelum beranjak pergi dari hadapan Jongup menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

Jongup yang masih duduk di sofa pun hanya tersenyum akan sikap Junhong yang selalu kekanakan itu. But he love it.

.

.

.

* * *

 _'jangan biarkan cintamu tenggelam seperti matahari itu hyung. Kau tau, itu menyakitkan. Tapi aku percaya kau tidak akan menyakitiku'_

 _'Aku bukan Matahari. Kau lupa kalau marga ku Moon ? ahahha. Moon - Bulan, kau tau kan siapa pasangannya Bulan ?'_

 _'Bintang'_

 _'uhm, dan kau pasti tahu siapa bintang itu'_

 _'_

 _'_

* * *

.

END !

.

.

 _Well, Cerita ini sebenernya terinspirasi dari my hubby Jongup's InstaStory. Udah pada lihat kan ?_

 _Nah disitulah ide ini muncul. Entah apa maksud Jongup dengan nge-video Junhong semacam males-malesan (?) tengkurep mainan hp di atas sofa hoooo. Jujur sebenernya Sakura Jealous, Junhongieeeee jangan rebut Jongupie ku ~~*/Slaappp._

 _Hope u like it. Love Love Love ~_

 _._

 _._

 _Thanks For :_

 _ **Misharu Rin | fluffiejae | Malfoy |**_ ** _Ryuukiyoshi Raikiri_** ** _| bulantaurus | Kim Hyomi | BYGHIME-JULZ | Guest *entah siapa dirimu hhehehe*_**

 ** _SHime_**


End file.
